The truth is told
by ruiiko
Summary: Rin never did think she would hear those words slip from Lily's mouth...


**...so, I've realized. Most of the stories I write are rather dark. I can't help it, I leik writing stuff leik dat, mkay? o A o And probably still will. But I wanted to try something more light. And this is what I came up with. I was aiming for that cute, anime kinda funny, even though im more good with sarcastic kinda funny... so, I hope this wasn't a fail! o u o enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Everything about Lily just made the young girl love her all the more. The way she never seemed to care, lazy, care-free, but knows a thing or two about having fun. Lily, the girl with the long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, always glazed over with boredom, milky pale skin, bare arms and legs. Rin had always sorta admired Lily.<p>

And, well, maybe even, sorta… more than just admired the older girl.

To bad Lily never seemed to notice. The two were friends, Rin the cheerful, hyper "little brat" as Lily would say, Lily being the older, grumpy and care-free one. They were the best of friends, though from someone else's point of view, it may not seem like it.

The two blonde's were always fighting and arguing with each other-even over the slightest things. Sometimes it would even resort to violence. They would make up later, however.

And today was no exception.

There was nobody home, leaving Rin and Lily the house to themselves. Apparently the two had slept in, and everyone in the house used this time to evacuate the building. You'd think, that in a _mansion_, the two girls wouldn't be all up in each other's faces, right?

Wrong.

"Rin." Lily hissed under her voice, her arms crossed. "Give. Me. The. Remote." The blonde demanded, for what seemed like the billionth time.

Rin was sprawled across the couch, laying on her back, her feet up against the wall, her head hanging over the side of the couch, watching the TV upside down. Blood was rushing to her head, making her cheeks red, but Rin didn't care. "No." Rin denied Lily, smirking.

"Rin," Lily warned, raising her voice. "If you do not hand over the remote in one 3 seconds, I will destroy you." Rin smirked, glancing over to her.

"What, you don't like watching blues clues?" Truthfully, Rin didn't like the show either. She just put it on, to annoy Lily. Seeing as Lily hated kiddy cartoons. "Oooh, what are you going to do, steal my oranges?" Rin challenged.

Lily scowled. "I don't even have to answer that for you to know my answer. I don't see why you insist on watching this." Rin laughed.

The elder glanced over to Rin. "I wouldn't be laughing, if I was you." Rin made a face.

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

"You should be!" Lily yelled.

"Why?" Rin grinned wider.

Before Rin had time to react, Lily was getting to her knees, bending over to tickle Rin. The younger girl squirmed under Lily's touch, her cheeks red-though that could be passed off as to much blood rushing to her head, from laying upside down. Laughs and giggles escaped Rin's mouth, as she tried to escape from Lily. "Hey!" She yelled in between laughs. "That isn't f-fair!" A series of laughs escaped Rin's mouth again.

This time it was Lily who was smirking. "Not so tough now, huh?" She couldn't help but laugh, herself. "WHERE'S YOUR GOD NOW?"

Rin managed to squirm out of Lily's grasp, instead falling to the floor, trying to crawl away from her. This was the side that Rin loved. The fun loving, playful side. It rarely came out, but it was there. And it especially showed on rare days when the whole family was out, leaving Rin and Lily to the house. Quite like today.

The smaller girl managed to get to her feet, trying to hold back giggles, and made a run for it. "Hey, you!" Lily called out, chasing after her.

"Come and catch me, Lily-chaaaan!" Rin called out, as she ran through the kitchen, nearly knocking over a few of Meiko's sake bottles.

Unfortunately, Rin didn't know how fast Lily was at running. Before she could even make sense of things, slender, smooth arms were wrapping around Rin's small frame, tackling her to the ground. Lily was over top of her, smirking down at Rin, who was still tangled up in her grasp. Rin gasped. "That's not fair!" She whined.

"What's not fair?" Lily asked, her voice still playful, yet a sign of annoyance was making it's way back into her voice.

"Y-you! I didn't know you were such a fast runner!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. You don't know a lot of things about me." Her bright blue eyes casted away from Rin, and for a moment, the younger could have sworn she saw Lily's cheeks turn pink.

Rin squirmed out of Lily's grasp, sitting up on her knees, as did Lily. The younger looked over to the blonde, tilting her head curiously. "What do you mean, Lily?" She asked.

Lily bit her lip, refusing to meet Rin's gaze. "Er, well, for one thing, it may not seem like I appreciate having you as a friend… well, I do, okay?"

Rin felt herself smiling. Lily never admitted this, whenever anyone else was present. So it really meant a lot to her. Rin wrapped her arms around Lily, snuggling into her, with a smile on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Aw, Lily! I'm so glad you feel that way about me!" Rin giggled. Lily only blushed more, hesitantly patting Rin's back.

"Yeah, well that's not all…." Lily said in a barely audible whisper.

Rin detached herself from Lily, to look up into her eyes again. "What's that, Lily?" She asked innocently.

"I said that's not all, okay!" Lily had said, louder than she had expected, causing Rin to flinch. Rin wasn't sure to say. Instead, she just sat there, looking up at Lily with expecting eyes.

Lily sighed dramatically. "Jeez… don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With those eyes, and that smile, damnit!"

"Why?"

"You're just making it harder!"

"Making what harder?"

Lily sighed deeply again, shaking her head. She then grasped Rin's hands, pulling them closer to her chest. Her cheeks flushed, she yelled, "I like you, okay?_!_" Rin was speechless.

"…Lily…" She breathed after a moment. "I like you too… no, I, um, well, _love_ you…"

The two were silent for a moment, both avoiding each others gaze. Until Rin inched closer to Lily, gently kissing her lips. They stayed like this for a moment, lips stuck together with love, Lily wrapped her arms around Rin's waist, pulling her closer, Rin putting her arms around Lily's shoulders. After a moment, they broke apart, cheeks flushed, still avoiding eye contact. "…S-so does this make us a couple, then?" Lily asked, glancing down at Rin.

"…I geuss it does." Rin smiled, leaning in to kiss Lily again.

Before she had the chance to do so, Meiko burst in through the front door, Kaito in tow. Meiko looked fairly drunk, Kaito looked rather frightened. The two girls pulled away from each other, backing away, faces flushed. Meiko's eyes fell upon them. "Ey, what is you two up to? And, and, why, why does you's a look so suspiciouss…" Her words were slurred. Drunk, she definitely was. "Nothing! Nothing is going on, okay!" Lily yelled, denying anything that might have happened while they were gone. Meiko kept nagging her with questions, in which Lily would just yell at her.

Meanwhile, Rin smiled. A lot happened. Everything that Lily denied, happened. The blonde may be denying it all now, and pushing Rin away, but the younger girl knew, oh, she knew… she had Lily all to herself, now.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
